


Drinks and Secrets

by SyllabyllsAkuma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Assassin Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Financce Theif Patton, Forger Deceit, Human AU, Mob Member Remus, Mob Member Roman, criminals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllabyllsAkuma/pseuds/SyllabyllsAkuma
Summary: Virgil failed to keep his secret from his new friend Logan. Now he has to sit through a dinner with Logan's friends and somehow hide the fact that he is an assassin. Of course, the fact that Logan's friends are all prominent in the criminal world makes everything so much harder.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Drinks and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Alcohol, Assassins  
> Tell me if I missed something
> 
> Based on the prompt:  
> “You're an assassin!?”  
> “We’ve been friends for literally two days. Why are you so shocked?”  
> “I just thought I’d get a normal friend for once.”  
> “What do you mean ‘for once’?”

Logan stared at the man in front of him. Of course, his new friend couldn’t be normal. Why would he? None of his friends was anyways. He took a deep breath.

“You’re an assassin!?” he shouted, startling the man.

“We’ve been friends for literally two days. Why are you so shocked?” Virgil asked. Sure, this was not the most ideal way of letting Logan know the truth, but they barely knew each other. How could it be such a shocking reveal? Virgil shook his head, knowing that it would be a long night.

Logan looked at Virgil. Taking deep breaths, he managed to calm himself down a bit. “I just thought I would get a normal friend for once” Logan mumbled. It was the truth, after all. Logan only had two friends, four if you counted acquaintances. None of them was normal.

Virgil narrowed his eyes at Logan. “What do you mean ‘for once’?” He asked, hoping it was some kind of joke or Logan’s way of coping with the unsettling news.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I simply mean that so far, none of my friends, or acquaintances for that matter, have been what would be considered normal” Logan picked his keys up from the table they were laying on, and started walking towards his front door.

“Now, do you have any more hidden facts to tell me about yourself, or can we leave? I promised to meet up with my friends and I already told them I was bringing someone, so you are not getting out of this.” Virgil sighed and followed Logan out of the apartment. He had a feeling this night would be interesting.

  
  
  


When Logan told him that none of his friends was normal, Virgil expected people with odd interests. Perhaps the stereotypical anime lover or someone who was way too into going to the gym. What he did not expect was a bunch of criminals. They sat down at the booth, and Virgil scanned the people around him.

His eyes landed on Roman and Remus Harp, twins and oldest children of the feared mafia boss Mark Harp. Roman was known for his ability to charm his way out of anything, and Remus was known for his sort and deadly temperament.

He moved on to the bubbly boy next to Roman, Patton Beam. Charity worker, nursing student, and skilled finance thief. He was well known in the underground world for being able to get any amount of money out of the rich living here.

The last guy Virgil had to work a bit more to place, but eventually, it clicked. Deacon White, master forger and liar, knower of all the secrets in the city. If you ever needed a fake document or blackmail material, he was the guy to turn to.

Virgil glanced at Logan, worry building up in him. He didn’t think these people knew who he was, and he preferred if it stayed like that. Logan smiled a soft smile at the four others. “I’m sorry we’re late, I lost track of time” He grabbed a menu “This is Virgil. A new friend of mine.”

The others at the table smiled, and Patton spoke up. “Hi there! I’m Patton. This is Roman, Remus, and Dee” he said, pointing to them respectively. “It’s nice to meet you”

“It’s nice to meet you too” Virgil responded, glancing at the menu Logan was holding. He knew he needed to be careful with how much he drank so that no secrets would slip out.

  
  
  
  


As the first order of drinks came in, small talk started to settle in. At first, they didn’t address Virgil at all, but sooner than he hoped Deacon turned his attention to him. “So, Virgil,” Deacon spoke, slowly sipping at his drink “what do you do for a living?”

Virgil felt his anxiety spike. How do you explain assassin without telling someone exactly what you do? “I do contracting jobs” was all he said, quickly grabbing his drink and sipping at it painfully slow.

“Oh?” Roman inquired, starting to gain interest in the newcomer. “What kind of contracting work?”

Virgil took another sip of his drink, trying to give himself some more time to think. “Mainly cleaning” he answered, hoping that he sounded convincing.

Remus perked up at the words. “You think you could clean your apartment? It looks like trash goblins live there”

Virgil went to answer, but Deacon beat him to it.” Maybe because you are one?” He countered, leaving Remus with an offended look.

“Am not!” Remus shouted, but the laughs of his peers gave the impression that he was lying. He crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Falsehood” Logan stated “you are the definition of a ‘trash goblin’” He pulled a pile of cards out of his pockets and went trough them “See?” he said, holding one of them up. The card had ‘Trash Goblin’ written on it in large letters, and under in smaller letters, it simply said ‘Remus’.

Remus stared at Logan, the offence clear in his face. Virgil felt the panic rise in him. How could Logan be so stupid to insult Remus Harp? Surely he knew what Remus was capable of. He sipped his drink again, glancing around the table. Remus pouted again, going back to his drink. 

Conversation from there flowed easily, although a few more jabs at Remus were had. Virgil started getting more comfortable but made sure to watch his tongue. He did not need to make someone angry.

  
  
  
  


The night seemed to go well until a group of three men entered the restaurant. The new arrivals looked around until one spotted Virgils table. He nudged the taller of them and pointed at their table.

They froze as the tall man approached them, sunglasses covering his eyes. The man stopped at their table and handed a note to Virgil. Virgil unfolded it and read it quickly, then sighed.

“You’ll have it done by the end of next week. Make sure the payment is made before tomorrow.” The man nodded and walked off, not saying a single word. Virgil stuffed the note into his pocket.

“What was that about?” Deacon asked, eyes scanning Virgil.

“Just-” Virgil started, trying to think of any way to explain this. “Work-related. We’ve had some issues with clients not paying.” He quickly grabbed his drink and sipped it again, praying to every god he could remember that they wouldn’t ask more questions.

They kept sipping at their drinks, Deacon’s eyes never fully leaving Virgil. “Tell me, Virgil” He eventually said, all eyes on him now. “How do you know Remy Lebeau?”

Virgil made a grimace, looking at his drink. “Good question, I don’t know. I’ve been trying to get rid of him for years. Haven’t succeeded yet.” He looked up at Deacon. “ How do you know him?”

Deacon gave a small laugh. “We became familiar when he decided to hit one of my informants with a baseball bat. He always has the latest gossip and knows how to make himself useful, so I kept him around”

Virgil stared at him. “That- Sound like Remy alright.” he sighed “Absolutely no ability to think ahead or think of consequences.” Virgil rubbed his forehead, remembering many of the times Remy had gotten them in trouble. And how he had to get them out of it every time. 

Deacon smiles as he sets his glass down “I’m surprised I haven’t heard about you. Remy does quite like talking.” He looked right at Virgil “Although it’s interesting to see how connected we are, having friends in common. Not exactly what I expect from a cleaner.”

Virgil looked down, mind racing. This was bad, this was really bad. Deacon was on to him. He took a deep breath, trying to stop his mind from racing. “Yeah, I have some weird friends”

Deacon smiled. “You wouldn’t have any other name I would know you under?” He asked. Virgil only shook his head, and so Deacon decided to drop it.

  
  
  
  


As the night drew to a close, the friends packed up their things and started to head out. Virgil was standing a few feet away, having a discussion with Logan. He sighed and walked over to the others.

“I had fun tonight. It was nice getting to know you guys.” He smiled. “Logan thought I should give you this, in case you need anything, well, ‘cleaned up’” Virgil handed them a business card and walked away, bidding them a good night.

As they looked at the card, a smile crept onto Deacon’s face. “Ah, I have heard about him. Remy usually just calls him ‘the Assassin’” He smiled, making a mental note to contact Virgil about some business he needed to be taken care of.


End file.
